Don't Mess With The Jones'
by Janto.Girl
Summary: The 456 should never have messed with the Jones' Triplets.Kinda follows fron Gone.Again!Read A/N inside.Ianto/OC dont let it put you off Jack/Ianto implied Gwen/Rhys Rhiannon/Johnny
1. And so it begins!

Title: Don' Mess With The Jones'

Summary: Set three years after '!'; Ianto, Kieran, Jack & the triplets have got a routine. Everything is going well until they came! The 456 should never have messed with the Jones clan.

A/N: My attempt at a COE Fix It. I wrote this while waiting for my dentist to fix my brace so I only have a few chapters written but exams are done so I have time to concentrate on this.  
Oh, you don't need to read '!' before this really, all you need to know is that Jack & Ianto were married and Jack got Ianto pregnant (yes I know) But left after Tosh and Owen died so he didn't know until he came back a few months later to find Ianto with another guy (Kieran-who is from the future).

Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Gwen Williams (She changed her name), Rhys Williams, Rhiannon Davies, Johnny Davies, David Davies, Mica Davies  
and my OC's = Kieran (who doesn't have a last name :S), Cadwyn Toshiko Grace Jones (Ianto + Jacks daughter), Kai Owen Jones (Ianto + Jacks son), Corinthian Ioan Eoghan Jones (Ianto + Jacks other son- nickname Corri), Shannen (Doctors Companion), Guto Jones (Ianto's eldest Brother), Lliwen Jones (Ianto's other sister), Fflur Jones (Ianto's oldest oc sister) and Dion Jones (Ianto's youngest brother). That's all I think XD  
Torchwood Team: Emma Lloyd + Sera, Garry, Katy = Field agents, Logan Welsh + Patrick O'Brien=Torchwood Doctors and then new archivist who hasn't got a name yet so someone revie and give him a name PLEASE!

Word count= 346.

Prologue

Ianto and Kieran had been in the coffee shop when it happened. They were sat around the round, glazed wooden table watching as Cadwyn, Kai and Corinthian happily coloured quietly. Peace and quiet wasn't something the lovers were used to; their days consisted of noisy morning wake up's from Kai, messy breakfast sit-down's courtesy of Corinthian's hyper-ness and a full hour of Ianto and Kieran trying to give Cadwyn a pleasing hairstyle for the day followed by a rush for both men to get to their jobs.

Ianto was now the owner of a amazingly popular coffee cafe on the bay- 'Tea-boy's Corner' was named after Owen in a way. When he first opened the coffee cafe he struggled to juggle the triplets, the coffee shop, Torchwood- what little he still did there- and his social life with friends and Kieran. The solution had come from Rhiannon; she and Ianto had made up and resolved all the lies that had engulfed their childhood so when Rhiannon had offered her ideas, Ianto had taken them and given her and Johnny a job.

Kieran had finally told Rhys what he had been qualified to do back in the 50th century and was now Harwood Haulage's legal representation and was decidedly happy that he had made friends at the company.

Rhys and Gwen were both happy with their small family of three. Having Llinos had grounded Gwen and finally she had become head of the police's 'spooky doo's' and even had her own team who promptly covered Torchwood's tracks and kept the Cardiff police off their backs.

Jack was still head of Torchwood Three and after a few stern phone calls from the Doctor he decided to finally become 'Papa' to the triplets. Kieran hid his anger well but not well enough that Ianto couldn't see it so after a few meetings the three men managed to arrange a schedule for Jack to spend time with the kids and with Ianto- as a friend Jack told himself. Of course, Torchwood always managed to mess things up didn't it?


	2. WE,we,we,we

_**Hey guys, im really sorry i havent updated this at all since it was out up- my excuse is that i got my exam results and had to srt out my post-16 education (which takes a looooooooooong time and is verry boring but had to be done). Anyway, all f that is sorted and i have finally managed to get a place in my school's 6th form :D So that will be a lot of work now and will take up a lot of time but i still have a couple of chapters already writted, just wating to be typed so im aming to tye them up on Saturday**_ -no promises xD. _**I Want to say thankyou to everyone who added the story/me (as the author) to their fave's/ alerts. Hope you all like the update, any requests/criticisms- i wanna hear them :) **_

**_Oh, rant is almost over i promise, one more thing... anyone willing to give the archivist a name? I really don't know what to call him so first name suggested gets it :D (As long as the name isn't dirty in any way!) _**

**_Disclaimer= I don't own anything you recognise which hasnt been previously mentioned in my stories- my OC's :) So yep, Don't own Torchwood, Jack, Ianto, Cardiff, Ianto's cannon family... if i did, Gwen would have died in like the very first episode, Jack and Ianto would be married (CP'd) already with 4 kids and Owen would still be alive and kicking. Unfortunately, none of the above did happen which unfortunately means that RTD still has his choke-hold around WALE's best produced show (closely followed by Doctor Who and (in my opinion) CAERDYDD). _**

**_Anywayyyy, hope anyone who's reading- i really hope someone is- likes the update :) Thankyou xox_**

Chapter One: "WE"

"We, we, we, we" Each child in the crèche chanted.  
Parents grabbed their children; shouting at them to stop, asking them what they were doing and why this was happening to them. No-one knew the answers; nobody knew what was happening or why but Ianto knew where to find these answers.

Blaring beeping echoed around the open space of the Hub. Emma and Gary furiously typed at keypads trying to stop the headache inducing sound while Katy, Sera and the new archivist tried to see what was causing the disruptions. Ten minutes passed leaving each member of the team with roaring migraines and one very angry boss.  
Jack was pacing from left to right, repetitively waiting not so patiently for the team to come up with the answers. The Hub was eerily quiet once again, the only sounds coming from the furious clicking of keyboards being pounded on and the stomping of Jack's heavy boots.  
"Jack, I know why the Hub's alarms were going off." Emma's voice broke the silence. "But you're not going to like it."

Once the kids stopped chanting, they went back to what they were doing before-like it never happened. Parents shared worried glances but could do nothing but go back to their tables-they didn't know any better. Ianto however, did.  
"Kie, I know you're not going to like this..." Ianto muttered to the older man.  
"We have to go see _him _don't we?" Kieran asked, already knowing the answer.

Ianto nodded while he collected the Kids stuff into their travel back-pack while Kieran lifted Cadwyn onto his left hip and the packed rucksack over his right shoulder. Ianto lifted Kai onto his left hip and Corinthian onto his right, the smaller boy instantly snuggling into his Tad's shoulder.  
Making their way out of the cafe Ianto told Dion to lock up at 5- leaving his brother in charge of the cafe wouldn't have been Ianto's first choice any other day but today he had bigger things on his mind.  
Both men shared a look when the reached the Tourist Information Centre. Ianto's look said _'I'm so sorry but we need him_ – while Kieran's clearly said _'I know, but I don't have to like this!' _Handing the key to Kai, Ianto balanced his son perfectly to ensure the door opened easily. Kieran managed to lock the door behind them and press the 'special button' as Caddy called it, and let themselves into the Hub.

Down in the Hub, Jack's face clearly conveyed his anger, he knew what this was and he had faced it before which is how he knew that there wasn't yet a way to defeat it. The demand would be extreme this time and his past knowledge of these creatures meant the government would be after him. Realisation hit Jack like a ton of bricks, if they were after him then they would be after the team and if they were after the team then they would be after _this_ team then they would be after his old team. Gwen, Rhys and Ianto would be in trouble- which meant the kids would be as well. Jack knew he had to warn them, but he had a feeling the government would start watching him soon, he wouldn't be able to get out of the Hub. But the Hub was the safest place rite? Jack's train of thought was interrupted by the alarms ringing once again.  
"For God sake! Katy, what is it this time? Rift Alert, weevil sighting or just annoy the hell out of Jack alert?" Jack shouted angrily

"Sorry sir, that would be _our _fault." The voice said behind him.  
Jack knew that voice, he would recognize it anywhere. Quickly he spun on his heels coming face to face with Ianto, Kieran and the triplets. A chorus of voices shouted 'Papa' before he was bombarded with three toddlers.


End file.
